lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Connessioni tra i personaggi
Vedi anche Connessioni in Lost, che è uno contenuto speciale del Disco 7 del Cofanetto della Seconda Stagione con una spettacolare visione delle attuali connessioni tra i personaggi volute dagli autori. Gradi di separazione è un termine utilizzato per descrivere la più corta distanza a livello sociologico che intercorre tra due persone sulla Terra, basandosi sulle proprie conoscenze. Il grado è 6, e questto fatto ha inspirato molte teorie sull'interazione umana, incluso un gioco popolare chiamato "Sei gradi di Kevin Bacon". Alcuni, se non tutti i personaggi hanno uno o due gradi di separazione tra di loro. La facilità di connessione tra i passeggeri del medesimo volo è sconvolgente. La poca distanza che separa in linea conoscitiva i personaggi è parte del grande puzzle/mistero che alimenta la serie. Apparizioni thumb|right|Connessioni tra i personaggi prima dell'Aeroporto in Australia thumb|right|Connessioni tra i personaggi dopo la seconda stagione Le seguenti connessioni tra i personaggi sono avvenute in luoghi diversi. Si va dall'hotel all'aeroporto o all'aeroplano (durante o immediatamente prima il volo). Questa lista è ordinata cronologicamente in relazione a quando è stata verificata una connessione (dal secondo episodio in poi, nel quale viene riconosciuto il primo 'incrocio'). Stagione 1 * Sawyer incrocia Boone nella stazione di polizia Australiana. * Sawyer incontra il padre di Jack, Christian Shephard, in un bar Australiano. * La figlia dell'uomo che Jin avrebbe dovuto assassinare sta guardando un pezzo del notiziario nel quale si annuncia che Hurley ha vinto alla lotteria. * Mary Jo va con Sawyer nella sua camera d'albergo; è anche la ragazza del Lotto che estrai i numeri vincenti di Hurley'. * Ken Halperin, l'amministratore finanziario di Hurley, afferma che possiede una fabbrica di scatole a Tustin, presumibilmente la stessa nella quale ha lavorato Locke, dal controllo di Hurley sulla lista passeggeri, Locke dice di essere residente a Tustin. Stagione 2 * Qunado Sarah incorre nell'incidente d'auto, si schianta contro Adam Rutherford, il padre di Shannon/ patrigno di Boone; Jack sceglie di salvare Sarah, nel frattempo Adam Rutherford muore. * Jack incontra Desmond mentre stà correndo su e giù dalle scalinate in uno stadio in un momento del 2001. * Il capo di Hurley Randy a Mr. Cluck's era anche il capo Locke della fabbrica di scatole a Tustin (dove vive Locke), che possiede Hurley. * Hurley fa un commento sul CD dei Driveshaft in un negozio di musica. * Sayid è in televisione mentre Kate si trova nell'ufficio di Sam Austen. * Il Beechcraft che Locke e Boone trovano era un aereo nigeriano per il traffico di droga che contiene il corpo del fratello di Eko, Yemi. Charlie ed Eko trovano Goldie non lontano dal luogo dell'impatto, l'uomo che lavorava con Eko e che l'ha spinto fuori dall'aeroplano, portando Yemi con sè e salvando di conseguenza la vita di Eko. * Sawyer incontra Gordy nella tavola calda dove lavora la madre di Kate, Diane, che è una cameriera. * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack e i Widmore Labs sono sponsor della mongolfiera di Henry Gale. * Sayid incontra il sergente dell'esercito Sam Austen, padre di Kate, che porta con se una foto di Kate da piccola. * Locke ispeziona una casa che Nadia, l'amore contrastato di Sayid, stà pensando di comprare. * Hurley, la madre di Locke Emily Annabeth Locke) e Libby erano insieme nello stesso periodo all'istituto di igene mentale Santa Rosa. * Ana Lucia parte per l'Australia con il padre di Jack, Christian Shephard. * Christian Shephard colpisce Sawyer con la portiera dell'automobile quando la apre di fronte al bar dove poco più tardi gli offre un drink. * Richard Malkin è il sensitivo che Claire visita diverse volte e che la obbliga a prendere il Volo 815. In seguito Eko va a fare visita alla figlia di Malkin Charlotte e gli viene riferito dal Malkin che la resurrezzione di sua figlia è una truffa, proprio come i suoi poteri medianici. * Libby incontra Desmond in un bar e gli regala una barca per gareggiare. * Kelvin Inman ha rapporti durante la Guerra del Golfo sia con Sayid che con Sam Austen. In seguito insegna a Desmond le operazioni da compiere nella Stazione il Cigno. * Rose e Bernard, mentre stanno viaggiando in Australia, noleggiano una macchina. La targa della vettura è la stessa che si trova sul camion di Sayid in . Stagione 3 * Charlie e Hurley scoprono un disco di un gruppo sconosciuto chiamato Geronimo Jackson che non hanno mai sentito; Eddie Colburn in seguito viene visto da Locke mentre indossa una maglietta con la disegnata la copertina dell'album e che dice essere di suo padre. * Sawyer cita il suo coinvolgimento con Hibbs nell'affare di Tampa, truffa che è presumibilmente fallita, dicendo "what could possibly make us even for l'affare di Tampa?" Il marito di Kate viene coinvolto in una indagine di polizia per un fuggitivo coinvolto nell'affare di Tampa, presumibilmente Sawyer. * La sorella di Juliet usa la stessa marca di test di gravidanza usata da Kate e Sun. * L'ex marito di Juliet viene investito da un autobus sul quale c'è la pubblicità delle Barrette Apollo. Kate mangia alcune Barrette Apollo nella dispensa del bunker e si vede una pubblicità delle Barrette Apollo durante la partita di calcio di Desmond. , , * Desmond riconosce Charlie mentre stà suonando su una strada a Londra. * Nell'ufficio di Charles Widmore è appeso un quadro dell'ex fidanzato di Claire, Thomas, che Thomas aveva dipinto anni prima quando lui e Claire erano ancora insieme durante la gravidanza. * Durante la partita di calcio che vede Desmond appaiono le pubblicità delle Barrette Apollo, Hanso Foundation, Oceanic Airlines, Gannon Car Rentals, Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack e Expose. * Claire e Jack hanno lo stesso padre. * Locke, suo padre, e Sawyer finiscono sulla stessa isola. * Locke e Hurley guardano Exposé, la serie televisiva nella quale recita Nikki. * Kate incontra Cassidy, l'ex- fidanzata di Sawyer. * Il padre di Locke è il truffatore che ha truffato i genitori di Sawyer. * Emily (la madre di Ben) dà alla luce Ben, appena fuori Portland, dove Juliet credeva di dover andare basandosi sulle false informazioni che posizionavano la Mittelos Bioscience 'appena fuori Portland'. * "Emily" è il nome sia della madre di Locke che di quella di Ben. * Charlie ferma un malvivente che stà cercando di rapinare Nadia, la vecchia fiamma di Sayid. * Desmond si ubriaca nella cantina del monastero, e viene scoperto da un monaco che gli fà presente che il vino che sta bevendo è molto pregiato e che quell'anno ne hanno prodotto solo 108 casse; lo stesso numero del conto alla rovescia del timer presente nella botola. (ep: catch 3x17) * Lo stesso monaco, sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, ha una foto in cui viene ritratto accanto a Eloise Hawking la signora che Desmond incontra nella gioielleria quando vuole comprare l'anello a Penny. La foto sembra essere un grossolano fotomontaggio. Classifica La classifica delle connessioni nei flashback riportata sotto annota le maggiori relazioni tra i personaggi sull'isola; per risparmiare spazio, vengono omessi i dettagli (cliccare su 1,2 o altre connessioni). Le connessioni annotate includono sia le connessioni dirette che indirette (dovuti a personaggi dei flashback o luoghi). Es. di connessione indiretta: Desmond -> Kelvin Inman -> Sam Austen -> Kate Note: I gruppi musicali come Driveshaft e i Geronimo Jackson sono esclusi. Connessioni dirette * Boone e Shannon sono fratellastro e sorellastra. * Jin e Sun sono sposati. * Rose e Bernard sono sposati. * Michael è il padre di Walt. * Claire è la madre di Aaron. * Rousseau è la madre di Alex. * Jack e Claire sono fratellastri, questo rende Jack lo zio di Aaron. * Nikki e Paulo sono fidanzati. Connessioni all'hotel, all'aeroporto o sull'areoplano Le seguenti connessioni sono avvenute immediatamente prima o durante il volo e non possono essere contate come connessioni significative. Stagione 1 * Jack è seduto vicino a Rose sull'aereo. * Charlie oltrepassa correndo Jack, Rose, Boone e Shannon sull'aereo. * All'aeroporto Jin aspetta in fila dietro a Jack. * Jack incontra Ana-Lucia al bar dell'aeroporto prima di imbarcarsi sull'aereo. * All'aeroporto, Sayid chiede a Shannon di guardargli la borsa per un momento. * Il litigio che Michael e Walt hanno avuto all'hotel la notte prima del volo ha svegliato Steve. * Quando Hurley stà correndo per prendere l'aereo, cerca di entrare su un ascensore nel quale c'è Charlie. * All'aeroporto, Locke passa vicino a Michael che è al telefono con sua madre. * All'aeroporto, mentre Jin stà andando in bagno, passa davanti a Sayid. * Hurley cerca di passare davanti a Arzt at customs. * Sull'aereo, Arzt aiuta Claire a mettere il bagaglio a mano nello scomparto superiore. * Hurley saluta Walt con il pollice alzato mentre gli passa vicino sull'aereo. Stagione 2 * Rose accidentalmente fa cadere le sue pillole sull'aereoe Locke, ancora sulla sedia a rotelle, gliele raccoglie. * Ana-Lucia è dietroa Jack e Jin mentre Jack stà litigando con l'impiegata della compagnia aerea sulla bara di suo padre. * All'aeroporto, Libby interrompe la conversazione che Eko stà facendo con Charlotte Malkin. Stagione 3 * Nikki e Paulo urtano Shannon e Boone nella sala d'aspetto. Connessione tra autori Così come esistono connessioni nel passato e nel presente tra i naufraghi, gli altri abitanti dell'isola ed i personaggi dei flashback, così molti dei creatori delle storie e dei personaggi di Lost hanno lavorato insieme ad altri progetti in passato. Inoltre, molte delle persone hanno anche lavorato a qualcosa nello stesso progetto senza però mai essere citati insieme o aver interagito tra di loro, così come nelle vite dei naufragho si sono a volte avvicinate moltissimo senza però venire in contatto ma magari comportando un'influenza indiretta. Forse in alcuni casi, i produttori di Lost lo hanno fatto consapevolmente o per fare una sorpresa, parallelamente le interconnessioni tra gli autori e their ties to pop culture to the story itself. Molti di questi progetti condividono con Lost gli stessi temi, genere, riferimenti, attori, scrittori, produttori e registi. E' interessante annotare come alcune di queste relazioni reali riflettano la realtà meta-narrativa. * Molti degli attori in Lost sono apparsi insieme in altre serie televisive o in film. A volte i loro personaggi hanno avuto rapporti, a volte sono apparsi nello stesso episodio o film, altre volte sono apparsi in momenti differenti durante la serie e a volte hanno interpretato dei personaggi le cui storie sono correlate ma che potrebbero non avere contatti. Alcune serie (like most procedurals) hanno spesso dei personaggi che appaiono solo per il mistero settimanale della serie, e molti dei protagonisti di Lost hanno preso parte a questo tipo di ruoli. Nel caso di Lost, alcuni dei personaggi dei flashback hanno forti connessioni con i acuni personaggi di Lost e sono anche apparsi insieme in altre serie o film. In secondo grado, ci sono molti attori che appaiono in progetti differenti con molti degli attori che appaiono in Lost, mentre non sono ancora apparsi loro stessi nella serie. * Molti dei produttori e autori della serie avevano già lavorato insieme in passato, e solitamente in alcune delle serie interpretate dagli attori di Lost. Molti di questi avevano già preso parte ad altri progetti, molti dei quali con delle relazioni con Lost. Connessioni dirette OZ * Harold Perrineau e Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje hanno interpretato Augustus Hill (40 episodi) e Simon Adebisi (27 episodi) rispettivamente come attori regolari della serie della HBO. Hanno condiviso molte scene ed entrambi appaiono in quasi tutti gli episodi prima della morte dei loro personaggi. August Hill è stato anche il narratore di OZ. E' interessante notare che la prima apparizione dopo che la zattera dei sopravvissuti è tornata a riva sia quella di Eko e sia quella di Michael (che stanno cercando) quando i sopravvissuti della sezione di coda si riuniscono agli altri naufraghi. * Zeljko Ivanek (Edmund Burke) appare in 25 episodi interpretando il ruolo del Governatore James Devlin, un corrotto ed infido politico. Le sue vicende si intersecano con quelle di Adebisi e Augustus Hill. Edmund Burke condivide la sleaziness e la voglia raccogliere i meriti per i successi altrui con il Governatore Devlin. (Il creatore/ autore/ produttore di OZ Tom Fontana ha affermato che "c'è un demonio (devil) in Devlin"). Ivanek ha interpretato molte parti in serie nelle quali hanno recitato anche attori di Lost. * Augustus è sulla sedia a rotelle, come Locke prima dello schianto, dopo essere stato scaraventato da un palazzo per uccidere un poliziotto. E' anche un ex-tossicodipendente, come Charlie. Vedi anche * Connessioni di Lost * Frasi dette regolarmente * Coincidenze Collegamenti esterni * File .xls per caricare la mappa delle connessioni tra i personaggi di Lost * File pdf delle connessioni tra i personaggi di maggiori dimensioni *Connessioni di Lost della ABC.com Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Liste Categoria:Tematiche ricorrenti